Under a blanket of stars
by shamazing
Summary: Tohru finds Kyou staring up at the skies the night before he leaves for imprisonment...


Kyou sat down on the roof and stared at the star-lit sky. This is the last time he will see this. The stars will no longer guide his path nor lighten up the nights in his life.

_Beat Yuki on anything and I will NOT lock you up…_

Akito makes it sound so easy…but it is not. The rat was born to excel on everything over the cat. A sigh came from Kyou.

"Yuki Sohma…" he whispered. He fell silent and slowly lowered his head to rest it on his knees. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Kyo-kun?" a voice whispered beside him. He looked up to see Tohru Honda sitting by his side. He looked down once again but stopped crying.

"You are my glass rose did you know that?" Tohru asked looking up at the stars with a sad smile on her face.

"….a what?"

" A glass rose….a beautiful glass rose…. transparent, but not many stop to notice, for they are blindned by the beauty of the rose as a whole, the light it reflects…but some people do notice you know? Some people see what's inside…some people…"

She stopped and turned to look at Kyou.

" Some people know that, as beautiful as the glass rose is….it is also very fragile…touch it and it will shatter in your hands…"

" And when it does? Who will be there to pick up the pieces?" he simply asked not looking up.

Tohru looked down at her hands

"I will…"

Hearing this, Kyou's head shot up to look at her.

"I know that I will get hurt while picking up the broken shards…but my wounds will heal through time, the glass rose will not, not without a helping hand" She turned to him and gave him a smile.

Kyou gave her a tender smile…the real smile that Kyou Sohma rarely used.

"It's amazing…"

"ehh?" Tohru asked.

"It's amazing Tohru, how in a sky full of gray you still manage to find a spot of blue..a smile"

Tohru fell silent, as did Kyou. They remained like that until Tohru broke the silence.

"I broke a promise today" she said, " I closed a door in my life, one that I hav been afraid to touch for so long"

"New doors will open as you close old ones…"

"Yes I know…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I'm sorry Yuki-san….but I…I can't" She whispered._

"_I saw this coming…" Yuki whispered looking up at the bright stars smiling down on them._

"_It's just—" She began…Yuki laid a finger on her lips, telling her to stop._

"_I know why…no need to tell me"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tohru began to feel uneasy. "Kyou?"

Kyou looked at her, his eyes illuminated by the stars, he was surprised to hear her address him without the honorific.

"Yea?"

"I came up here to tell you…" she whispered.

"Tell me what?"

"To tell you that you are……you are no longer going to be imprisoned"

Kyou could not believe what he was hearing.

"What! How! Why!" His face full of joy and disbelief as he said this.

Tohru simply gave him a smile.

"You beat Yuki-san," she told him.

"But…I didn't the last time I fought with him he threw me in the air" he said wincing at the memory.

"Yes I know…but I don't think you understood Sohma-san's (Akito) bet with you."

Kyou had no idea where she was going with this.

"yea he said if I could beat the damn rat—"

Tohru cut him off.

"on _anything._ If you could beat Yuki-san in anything"

Kyou looked at her….his face full of confusion. He had no recollection of beating Yuki on anything.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Yuki-san, I'm going to the main house," Tohru whispered._

"_What? Why Honda-san?" he asked. His eyes grew as he realized what she was talking about. "Well let me accompany you."_

"_Thank you, but that is not necessary Yuki-san…this is something I must do on my own."_

-

-

-

-

"Remember I told you I broke a promise today?" Tohru muttered under her breath…her heart was beating violently against her rib cage.

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_What are you doing here?" a person said through gritted teeth. His eyes piercing cold, but Tohru kept her gaze on them._

"_Sohma-san, There is something you must know…" Tohru said in a voice clearly scared yet determined._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I promised mom that she would remain as my number one forever," She whispered, Tears forming in her eyes. "I promised her that she would be the one I love the most the day she died…but for a long time now…I began bending that promise…until I finally broke it."

"Your mother would never want you to dwell in the past…she would not want to be the one preventing you from sprouting wings and flying by unintentionally making you settle your roots firmly on the ground" he told her. Tohru's tears finally fell…Kyou was right.

"Yes perhaps you are right…but I broke a promise," She told him. "I told Sohma-san (Akito) that you beat Yuki-san.."

Kyou's eyes widened in fear

"Did he hurt you!" he said in rage.

"yes but—"

Kyou stood up and walked to the ladder, Tohru knew where he was going.

"I told him that…" she continued hoping Kyou would stop. No use he continued to walk, his fists clenched.

"That YOU WON MY HEART OVER YUKI-SAN!" she shouted. Kyou froze, he slowly turned aound to see Tohru crying, rubbing her arm on her eyes. He approached her slowly and sat down by her.

"Really?" he whispered, It was more like a statement than a question.

Tohru was covering her face with her hands while she nodded fervently. Kyou gently took her hands aways from her face and into his own. He gave her a smile that was only reserved for her. Tohru could see his shining eyes through her blurry vision. Kyou's hand went up to cup Tohru's cheek. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Thank you…" he said as his face slowly descended on hers. He gave her a small innocent kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a long time. "Now what do you say about me cooking you a fantastic dinner?"

"That would be great Kyou," she replied with a smile on her face. Kyou stood up and held his hand out for Tohru. He began to walk when Tohru gave him a hug from behind.

"Can we just stay like this? For a while?" she told him. Kyou laced his hands over hers.

"Yea, why not?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Get out now!" Akito bellowed at girl whowas looking down at her hands._

"_I love Kyou-kun….." she told him. Akito stopped, feeling like time stood still. "I love him….not Yuki-san, Kyou won…He beat Yuki. My heart is Kyou's and his alone."_

_Akito could not believe what he was hearing. Someone could actually love a monster like that…_

"_So that means he won the bet…right?" she inquired her eyes shining with hope. Akito lost control when he saw her eyes. He grabbed her hands, and tightly held them as the said Sohma sneered down at Tohru._

_Tohru could feel the seering pain coming from her wrists. Akito was going to break them…Suddenly Akito let go._

"_Yes…Kyou will no longer be locked up," Akito whispered as the hands grasping Tohru's wrists let go. He sighed in defeat. _

"_GO NOW! Leave me ALONE!" _

_Tohru nodded and hurriedly went out the room…without looking back she started running back to Shigure's house. She climbed up to the roof and found her number one person crying with his head on his knees under a blanket of stars…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hello?" Shigure said looking around the house, he could not find anyone, "I guess I have to cook my own dinner…or I have a better idea."

He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Kazuma-san? Can you come over I need your help on something"

_that ofcourse is another story that we all know will end up in disaster._

THE END


End file.
